HMV: Grinch Night (Part 2)
Duchess Productions' Halloween music video of Grinch Night from Halloween is Grinch Night. Song: * Grinch Night Song From: * Halloween is Grinch Night (1977) Transcript: * (Thunder Scene from Fantasia) * Ratigan: Enjoying yourself? * (Emmy Screams) * (Shaggy and Scooby Scream) * (Littlefoot and his Friends Whimper in Fear): Take a little walk. * Rasputin: Care for a little swim under the ice? * (Anastasia Falls) * Rasputin: Say your prayers, Anastasia! No one can save you! * Ichy: You're next, my little diet delights. (Sinister Laughs) * (Spikes Smacks Him With his Tail) * (Hopper Appears in Front of Flik) * Flik: Hopper? * Hopper: You think it's over? * Flik: No-no-no. No, I-I can explain. * Hopper: All your little stunt did was buy them time. * Flik: No, please! Please, Hopper! * Hopper: I'll get more grasshoppers and be back next season, but you won't. * Ratigan: There's no escape this time, Basil. * (Luna Gasps) * (Sailor Moon Gasps) * (Dexter Gasps): Enjoying yourself? * (Bubbles, Buttercup, and Blossom Look Shocked) * (The Alpha Gang Appears and Smile Evilly): Take a spooks tour. * (The Chipmunks and Chipettes Slide Down) * (The Fairy Tale Creatures Throw the Fairy Godmother's Magic Wand) * (Ichy Grabs Petrie) * Ichy: Looky what I got, Dil. * (The Powerpuff Girls Battle Mojo Jojo) * (Ratigan Hits Basil) * (Olivia and Dawson Try to Catch Him, But They Fail) * (Ratigan, Thinking Basil is Defeated, is Happy): I've won! (Sinister Laughing) * Basil (off-screen): On the contrary. * (Ratigan Looks Shocked and Looks Down) * Basil: The game's not over yet. * Katz: Now you're going to learn why no one ever checks out of the Katz motel. * Jafar: Good help is so hard to find these days. Isn't it, kids? * Muriel Bagge: Come on, Courage. You can't give up. There must be something you can do better than them. * (Courage Wonders) * Muriel Bagge: Come on, Courage. What can you do? * (Courage Thinks and Remembers) * (Jafar Gasps) * Littlefoot: Take that! (Kicks the Lamp in the Lava) * Jafar: My lamp! * (Jafar's Lamp Falls in the Lava Melting) * Jafar: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! * (Courage Takes a Deep Breath and Screams as Loud as He Could) * Ratigan: Stupid dog! What're you doin'?! * (Gabby Gabby Looks Shocked) * (Fairy Godmother Gasps) * (Hopper Gasps) * Ozzy: What the--? * (Queen Beryl Screams) * (The Backson Falls) * (Katz, Along with The Puddle Queen, Big Toe, and Cajun Fox Fall) * (Ratigan Falls to His Death in the Fog) * (Courage Stops Screaming) * (Mandarks Disappear) * Executive Mandark: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! * (Fat Cat and His Gang Get Hosed) * (Sharpteeth Chase Ozzy and Strut Away) * (Ben Gets Sucked into the Book): NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! * (Rasputin Gets Destroyed by the Reliquary) * (Mojo Jojo Falls): Curses! * Zander: Be careful what you wish for! * (Drake Falls) * Jafar: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (He Spins and Explodes Into Nothing) * (Flik and Atta Flinch) * Hopper: Oh, no! No, no, no! (Screaming Loudly and Chick Devour Him) * (Fairy Godmother Gets Hit and Pops Away) * (Her Glasses and Wand Fall on the Floor) * Uncle Harry: How would you like all the fish you can eat? I've got connections with the tuna industry. How about caviar? * Dil: I-I-Ichy! * Dale: Phew. I'm glad that's over. * Aladdin: All right! * (Basil Changes into his Attire) * Basil: Thank you, Dawson. (Catches Olivia) Smile, everyone. * Isabella Garcia Shapiro: You guys are amazing. * Puss in Boots: Hey, isn't we supposed to be celebrating Halloween? * Woody: We did it! We did it! Yes! * Alvin Seville: Let's have the best Halloween ever. Clips/Years/Companies: * Fantasia (@1940 Disney) * The Great Mouse Detective (@1986 Disney) * Dragon Tales (Don't Bug Me; @1999-2005 PBS) * Scooby Doo and the Witch's Ghost (@1999 Warner Bros.) * The Land Before Time 5: The Mysterious Island (@1997 Universal) * Anastasia (@1997 20th Century Fox) * The Land Before Time 4: Journey Through the Mists (@1996 Universal) * A Bug's Life (@1998 Disney/Pixar) * Sailor Moon (A Moon Star is Born; @1992-1997 Toei Animation) * Dexter's Laboratory (Dexter's Rival; @1996-2003 Cartoon Network) * The Powerpuff Girls Movie (@2002 Warner Bros.) * Dinosaur King (Prehistory in the Making, & Dino Snore; @2007 Sunrise) * The Chipmunk Adventure (@1987 Universal) * Shrek 2 (@2004 DreamWorks) * Courage the Cowardly Dog (A Night at the Katz Motel, & Ball of Revenge; @1999-2002 Cartoon Network) * The Return of Jafar (@1994 Disney) * The Land Before Time 10: The Great Longneck Migration (@2003 Universal) * Toy Story 4 (@2019 Disney/Pixar) * The Land Before Time 2: The Great Valley Adventure (@1994 Universal) * Sailor Moon Crystal (Act 12 Enemy - Queen Metalia; @2014 Toei Animation) * Dexter's Laboratory: Ego Trip (@1999 Cartoon Network) * Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (Flash the Wonder Dog, & Piratsy Under the Seas; @1989-1990 Disney) * Alvin and the Chipmunks (Lights, Camera, Alvin; @1983-1990 Bagdasarian Productions) * Phineas and Ferb (Summer Belongs to You; @2007-2015 Disney) * Toy Story (@1995 Disney/Pixar) Category:Halloween Music Videos Category:Music Videos Category:Duchess Productions Category:Duchess Productions Transcript